Loki Shotgun Lover
by shatteredhero
Summary: The short story of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and her one night with Loki because everyone loves a good fling...or do they? inspired by the song, Shotgun Lovers, Cover done by: Namine Ritsu. All you Loki Fangirls...Enjoy!


**(okay so I was super bored…I've been pretty much sitting around just waiting for school to start…so I was bored and decided to write up this little oneshot because I can! For those of you reading my current stories do not fear I shall update soon…I just have to get my mind around it again which I can't do with impending school so for now enjoy this tasty tidbit.)**

Mary walked to her quarters, quietly contemplating the day. She had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for years and had never felt any attachment to any of their captives. Yet this one was different. There was just something about him, the way his glowing green eyes always seemed to linger on her when she was turned away. She shuddered as she thought back to Loki's capture. That man did something to her, she was transfixed by the very thought of him. She wanted him. Mary scoffed, 'what a ridiculous thought. I really need to get a grip on myself.'

As she reached her quarters she noticed something was off about them. The door felt…cold. She kicked open the door and entered with her pistol at the ready. The lights were off but she felt like something or someone was in the room with her. The door slid shut as she walked further into the room, she tried to spin around but someone had grabbed her wrist. Her attacker twisted until she dropped her weapon.

"Now I can't have you shooting me can I?" a voice whispered into her neck, she could feel tendrils of cold breath drip onto her skin. Mary shuddered as she was gently turned around. Speak of the devil, she looked up to find the very glowing green eyes she had been fantasizing about earlier.

"Loki…" she whispered making a feeble attempt to free herself from his grasp, "how did you?...I need to notify director Fury right away." Loki chuckled as he took several steps forward, Mary stumbled backwards until her calves wear pressed against the mattress of her bed. Loki brought his lips to her ear,

"Your friend Fury is being thoroughly entertained by a hologram of myself. You didn't think that your silly cage could hold me did you? I thought you were smarter than that, Mary." Mary sure didn't feel very smart at the moment, she should be running to get Fury but instead she was letting this maniac get to her. She felt Loki's thin lips brush the bottom of her earlobe, causing her knees to weaken.

Loki gently pushed her back onto the bed, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders as he leered over her. Mary gasped as she felt his thin lips plant a kiss on the side of her jaw. She searched his eyes for an answer but found none. "Why….are you doing this?" she breathed as Loki trailed kisses down her neck.

"This is what you wanted…is it not?" he mumbled into the base of her neck. The breath was forced out of her lungs as he lowered his body onto hers, matching every curve her body made. She felt him bite down on a sweet spot and she let out a moan of surprise. Loki took this opportunity to bring his lips up to her in a passionate kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. She fought for control but eventually gave into Loki allowing him to explore. She flinched slightly when she felt his hands reach for the zipper to her jumpsuit.

"Mary….Relax." He gently commanded and she did. She remained relax even when she felt her cloths being torn from her body, her skin pressed against his. She closed her eyes as the rest of the night passed in a blur.

When Mary awoke the next morning she was alone, the only evidence of what had passed between her and Loki was her clothes on the floor and a small red mark at the base of her neck which could easily be covered by her jumpsuit. She tried to sit up but her body screamed in protest, another reminder of what had happened. After lying in bed for ten more minutes Mary stiffly stood up and put on a jumpsuit.

She needed to make sure he hadn't left…had to make sure he was back in his cage. She felt terrible about fraternizing with the enemy but she couldn't tell anyone that Loki had somehow left his cage without telling them what else had happened. She quietly entered the room which housed the large glass prison to find Loki standing with his back to her.

She moved towards the cage, "Loki? Is that really you?"

The man slowly turned around and eyed her with a look of disgust. "Of course it is you pathetic human." Mary stepped back slightly hurt, she had thought he might be different…especially after the previous night.

Loki laughed bitterly, "We have nothing to talk about, do we?" Mary stepped further backwards, a look of pain crossing her face. "I've already lost interest in you." He stated simply as if reading her thoughts from before, "If a relationship starts of fast the end will come quickly too." Loki grinned at her before turning his back. Mary grimaced and walked away without another word, so much for being different.

**(Okay so that's that. Feel free to let me know what you thought! I based this and stole a couple of Loki's lines from the song Shotgun Lovers by: Namine Ritsu. If you look up the English translation you will find that the song fits perfectly! Marvel owns everything but Mary. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
